1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to motion systems, and in one of its aspects to such a system for use with motion picture cameras.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been numerous specially constructed dollies and rail systems for motion picture cameras. There have also been specially constructed camera supports for use with booms or jib arms. Each of these has been completed constructed for a special use. The present invention differs sharply from such systems since it is entirely modular and can be quickly put together for all kinds of special uses.